Semiconductor light receiving devices include photosensor chips on substrates provided with electrodes, and transparent protective layers covering the chips. This is to protect parts such as electrode pads, wires, and light receiving portions from corrosion due to moisture contained in the air, and dust.
However, in recent years, with miniaturization of electronic devices, components including semiconductor light receiving devices have been often miniaturized and incorporated into electronic devices to form integrated components. Such integrated components are often encapsulated with resin and thus, exterior portions typically provide no gaps which allow moisture and dust to seep into the devices.
With respect to hard disk drives, the drives themselves are hermetically encapsulated, and the inside is filled with clean air including an extremely small amount of moisture and dust.
In such hermetically encapsulated semiconductor light receiving devices, there is no need to cover light receiving portions with transparent protection layers as described above, but the light receiving portions may be exposed. The semiconductor light receiving devices with the exposed light receiving portions are advantageous in improving light receiving sensitivity. Note that semiconductor chips with exposed light receiving portions are called bare chips.
In a manufacturing method of a semiconductor light receiving device shown in Patent Document 1, a resist is deposited on a light receiving portion by photolithography, the resin is molded, and then the resist is removed to obtain a bare chip.    PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-150038